


Wake Up

by MessOfCurls



Series: Wax and Wane [13]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Climbing Class, College, Dom Josh, Dorms, Frottage, Gay, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Horny Teenagers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom, Pre-Game(s), Sleepy Sex, Smut, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessOfCurls/pseuds/MessOfCurls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unable to sleep, Josh wakes Chris up in the best possible way.</p><p>(see tags)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

Josh reread the paragraph for what felt like the hundredth time, squinting at the bright laptop screen through the darkness, but when he reached the end he was just as unenlightened as before. It wasn't difficult - a simple assignment on mid-century cinema - but he couldn't concentrate at all.

A momentary rise in the gentle snores - a constant background rumble in the darkened dorm room - caught his attention before they softened to a low, breathy purr.

With a sigh of frustration, Josh tried again. His eyes stumbled over the same sentence a third time before he looked away irritably. Another failure. 

Defeated, he sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. It wasn't fatigue that troubled him; he'd always been a nyctophile. Something else was playing on his thoughts at that late hour, building up slowly at first until he couldn’t ignore it anymore no matter how hard he tried; niggling at his mind with a persistence that showed no sign of letting up.

Chris had retreated to bed several hours earlier telling Josh to take it easy, promising to save some room for the brunette in the bed beside him.

_“Just a few more minutes.”_

It’s what he’d said - what he often seemed to say. But, as was often the case, those few minutes became an hour and before he knew it, Josh was on the wrong side of 3 a.m and little closer to actually finishing his work, his boyfriend long since fallen asleep. But it wasn’t his roommate’s snoring that bothered him.

A week had come and gone since anything more than simple kisses had passed between them. Josh hadn’t exactly been stingy with his affection, but he was still the one responsible for the lull in anything more than that. Nothing was wrong; his mood was good, he’d been eating well (perhaps a little too well thanks to regular veg-out sessions with his partner in crime), but he just hadn’t... _felt_ it, you know? Maybe it was the meds, most times it was - they always gave with one hand and took with the other. Regardless, Chris hadn’t grouched about it; not a word or a look or anything at all to suggest that it bothered him in the least. His roommate’s understanding didn’t stop Josh feeling sort of bad about it though. But the meds... Everything was working. He couldn’t complain. He felt regular. Level-headed. Normal.

Well, he _had_ felt normal, but right then he wasn’t feeling all that collected; with his blood up and an itch inside him that needed scratching with ragged nails.

Josh glanced over his shoulder and was met with the same level snores; his best friend an unmoving shape on the bed behind him. The blonde was fast asleep, he was fairly sure of that. His gaze returned to the screen.

He _could_ just…

With a slowness born of caution, Josh minimised the essay and opened a new browser tab. His fingers tapped the keys - the string of letters forming the beginnings of an unwholesome search - but midway through he stopped.

_What are you doing?_

He closed the browser window, thinking better of it.

_Just go to bed. Sleep it off._

Another suppressed sigh and he turned in his chair, his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. It was late, or early, depending on how you looked at it. Either way, he had class at eleven. He’d have to get up at nine, have a shower, maybe grab something to eat on the way into college. A few hours of sleep beforehand couldn’t hurt, then he could head back to the dorms afterwards and crash for a while.

But...

Another idea whispered temptingly as he pushed up off the chair. The showers were probably deserted at this time of night. Thoughts of cold tiles against his back, of hot water sluicing over flushed skin and soap-slick hands--

_Come on, this is stupid. Go to bed._

Things had changed. It wasn't a case of slinking off somewhere private to lose himself to busy hands and unsavoury thoughts anymore. He needed a little more self-control.

Josh flexed his shoulders, stiff from hours hunched over the desk, and padded towards his own bed, his gaze drifting to the dark shape opposite. With Chris sprawled out on the mattress, it looked like he'd be sleeping alone tonight. And yet, he paused.

“Chris?”

The same unbroken snores were all the reply Chris gave.

The blonde was spread out ungracefully with the comforter pulled up to his waist, one arm bent on the pillow above his head while the other hung limp across the mattress away from him. A bare leg had broken free of the blankets and an old t-shirt that had seen better days - a staple part of the blonde’s bedwear - had crept up away from the waistband of his shorts, exposing his stomach. Gentle snores rumbled between his parted lips. 

“...Chris?”

Still no reply.

_Go to bed._

“...Huh?”

The vague response stilled retreating feet and had Josh edging closer. A few more steps and he was beside the bed. Reassured, he sat down in what little space remained beside Chris. “You awake?”

“Mmhm…”

With his eyes closed and no other signs of life coming from the blonde, Chris’ reply wasn’t entirely convincing, despite the affirmative.

“You sure?”

“Hmm… Maybe…?” Chris murmured.

His boyfriend wasn’t a morning person. With an afternoon-heavy timetable, Chris usually lingered beneath the sheets when Josh was already up. He'd participated in many long, rambling conversations with the sleeping blonde while he got dressed, finding his roommate’s talent for being able to converse - mostly nonsensical ramblings - and somehow even crack a joke or two despite being half-asleep both amusing and endearing. The encounters were often forgotten when he called Chris on it later. With that in mind, a maybe meant very little either way.

Feeling too warm in the small room, Josh lightly ran his fingers over the exposed skin of Chris’ stomach. In his sleepy state, Chris welcomed the gesture and stretched his arms up over his head before letting them settle against the pillows, hitching up his t-shirt in the process. “Mmm...” 

Josh hesitated, then did it again, receiving the same agreeable response. None of it was helping - the vague, sleepy hums of approval, soft skin warm from sleep...

Eyes still closed, Chris exhaled at length. “Done workin’?” he mumbled.

“Yeah…” Josh traced the shallow dip of Chris’ navel with the pad of his fingertip. His voice was softer than he’d thought it would be, steadier than he’d anticipated. “Yeah, I’m done.”

“Hmmm…” Chris gave the comforter a lacklustre kick with one foot to dislodge it before pulling it back the rest of the way with his hand. With mild acknowledgement of his meagre accomplishment, Chris’s arms went to his sides, held out in sleepy expectation of his bedmate slipping into the narrow space he’d left. “Gettin’ in?”

There was only ever going to be one answer to that.

His gaze on the blonde, Josh pulled off his socks then got to his feet to unbutton his jeans, leaving them in an unceremonious pile on the floor. He clambered into the space afforded him before pulling the tangled comforter up over them. Sleep-heavy arms pulled him into a loose hug before his boyfriend’s hands settled on his back, Chris already losing himself to the lure of sleep. Resting against the blonde’s chest, Josh closed his eyes and tried to follow Chris’ lead. 

He smelt good: that familiar scent that Josh knew well. He breathed him in and tried to match the slow, steady rise of Chris’ chest and the long exhales stirring against his hair, lost in the dark, but his eyes didn’t stay closed for long.

The blonde shifted beneath him and mumbled something soft and incoherent before settling again. With something one step beyond affection welling up inside him, Josh propped himself up on his elbows and brushed a tuft of blonde hair back against the pillow, fingers soft against the younger man’s scalp. Chris hummed contentedly, a smile gracing his lips. Gradually, his eyes opened just a touch as he rolled his head on the pillow to face him.

“Hey.”

The sleepy smile broadened everso slightly before Chris closed his eyes once more. “Hey...”

Unable to resist the urge, Josh planted a soft kiss on the blonde’s lips then leaned back just enough to take in the sleepy, lopsided smile tugging at the younger man’s mouth.

“Chris?”

“Hm?” Chris leaned into the fingers stroking through his hair, eyes closed.

_Please be awake._

Without another word, Josh met Chris’s lips again in a slow, lingering kiss. Pressing the blonde back against the pillows, Josh gently eased himself on top of him. With soft coaxing, he gently parted Chris' lips as his fingers trailed down to his neck, pulling him closer beneath the comforter. Sleepy blue eyes looked up at him then fluttered closed as he claimed his mouth. Chris was all he could see and feel, all there was for a long time, held close beneath the sheets. Eventually he pulled back and pulled his t-shirt over his head. He was hard already, had been for a while, but Chris's body against his own only compounded the ache.

This was… Josh didn't know exactly what this was. It was okay though, right? It felt okay. Or maybe it didn’t quite feel okay. If it wasn’t, then why was he so turned on? 

“...J?”

When he looked down at his bedmate, the feeling grew. Chris had a bad case of bed hair and his skin was rosy in the dim light, framing a loose, slightly dazed expression. If he’d looked good before, he looked perfect right then.

Josh dropped his t-shirt to the floor and returned to him.

“Hey… it’s just me.” he murmured unsteady reassurance against Chris’ neck, “Just me.” 

Growing restless, Josh met Chris’ lips again as his hands slipped beneath the blonde’s t-shirt, relishing the feel of his skin, and for a while he was wrapped up in that warm hazy place somewhere between wakefulness and sleep till Chris spoke again.

“Wha’ got into you?”

It was a valid question, murmured in the dark, but one that Josh didn’t really have an answer to. Though the feeling had crept up on him unexpectedly, it wasn’t like it hadn’t before. But this time felt different. With the blonde beneath him, it was difficult to deny that Chris was a factor; keeping him awake when perhaps he’d otherwise reluctantly succumb to sleep. For a moment he felt selfish - maybe even a little guilty for his impatience, for maybe even taking advantage. But when he shifted slightly and felt Chris stir against him - his friend's body reacting with tried and tested predictability - it was difficult to feel guilty for long.

“Want you.” he admitted finally.

“...Now?”

He was lost - torn between too many compulsions. Usually he was the one pressed back against the sheets, but with Chris looking up at him, eyes cloudy with sleep and features marked by lethargy and mild confusion, that didn't seem like an option.

_How do you want this to go?_

He thought of thighs pressing against his sides, of fingers digging into his back, of hungry kisses marked by shallow breaths. He thought of Chris’ weight heavy over him, of legs spreading his own farther apart, of the texture of the comforter pressed against his face. But even as the possibilities played out in his mind, Josh already knew what he wanted.

“Uh-huh.” he mumbled against the blonde’s neck, his hand slipping between them to prove the point. Meeting no resistance, he watched the blonde’s face change and heard his breath catch in the still room.

_Am I dreaming?_

Chris wasn’t quite sure how he’d arrived at this place. It felt like he was tuning into a TV show halfway through - he knew the characters, what they were doing, but had no idea how they’d gotten there. Everything had a hazy, dreamlike quality to it, enough so that he wasn't entirely sure of the answer to his own question, at least at first. But when he felt warm breath against his neck and Josh's fingers slip eagerly beneath his shorts, he seriously began to doubt it.

In all the years he’d known him, Chris still marvelled at his best friend’s ability to catch him off guard. That counted double when it came to their private time. But this… this was a new one. J had at least waited till he was conscious before pinning him to the bed before. That wasn’t to say he was complaining. In their relatively short time together, he'd come to appreciate Josh's forwardness, sometimes still too worried about crossing boundaries himself. But not Josh, no. When the mood took him, it took him far.

Sufficiently roused from his stupor by ardent words and busy hands, Chris surrendered to the mouth against his own and spread his legs to further accommodate him, his eyes closing as Josh claimed his lips.

Josh stopped momentarily to tug at Chris' shorts, encouraged by the way the blonde lifted his hips to help. The offending item dispensed with, he leaned back and followed suit, losing his underwear somewhere in the folds of bedding as his attention returned to Chris.

...Was this okay?

Body overriding the question, Josh kissed him again. Feeling Chris warm and hard against his stomach as the blonde lifted his head from the pillows to meet his lips was consent enough.

Man, but he liked Chris like this; sort of on the back foot, not quite so well put together. Chris was, despite his laid back personality, the reliable one. The one who guided them through whatever mess they were in. The one who _almost_ had his shit together. But not then. Right then he was all mussed up hair and soft vague murmurs against Josh's skin. Right then he didn't seem to have his shit together at all.

A brief fumble in the nightstand later and Josh was back over him, settling between Chris's thighs, watching the blonde’s drowsy expression become something very else as he took him in a freshly-slickened hand.

Josh made no effort to stifle his own moans as they slid through his hands, rubbing against each other through slippery fingers and palms. He could barely see, only catching glimpses in the dim light, but he knew he was making a mess, not that he cared right then. Sometimes that was exactly what he wanted - the feel of skin on skin more than enough to get him off.

But it wasn't enough, not this time. Nearly, but not quite.

From the head of the bed, Chris watched the tips of their cocks winking in and out of Josh's hands. A long exhale whispered between parted lips before he pressed his head back against the pillows.

So, he was fairly sure he wasn't just having a really, _really_ vivid dream. A _really fucking good_ dream. But damn… Where the hell did _this_ come from? Maybe some other time he could have dwelt on it further, but with Josh slowly but surely waking him up in the best possible way, it didn’t make it to the top of his list of priorities.

All too soon, Josh stopped. Chris peered through the dark as the brunette wiped his hands on his thighs before fishing something from the mess of bedding beside them. Chris mumbled something, the words incoherent and immediately forgotten as Josh held him and slowly unrolled the condom, giving it a perfunctory check before shuffling forward on his knees to straddle him. Though Chris still felt fuzzy around the edges, the sight went some way to cutting through the fug of sleep.

“You want it?”

Despite his sleep-addled brain, with Josh looking down at him - little more than a silhouette, his face shaded but the lines of his body lit by the laptop screen as he held him in one hand and steadied himself on Chris’ thigh with the other - Chris thought he might know the answer to that question. Of _course_ he wanted it. But it didn’t matter. Josh didn’t wait for a reply, already holding him in place with wet fingers, arching his back instinctively as he lowered himself with a groan.

Usually he was patient. Perhaps some other time he would’ve stayed there to let his body adjust and savour it; taking his time, all long exhales and drawn out movements. Maybe he would’ve let it slowly build up, each passing second and deliberate motion only adding to the inevitable. But he was beyond that. He was restless and greedy. No unhurried teasing this time, not with the blood pumping hard and loud through his veins. No, this time was different. He wanted control over something that was overwhelming him, and yet he sort of wanted to be overwhelmed and feel the ache that was almost too much. He wanted Chris peering up at him, rendered dumb by tight muscles and wet friction. He wanted to lose himself in bleary blue eyes, heavy-lidded with more than mere drowsiness. He wanted to revel in the eager hands roaming his thighs, gripping his hips - awakened from lethargy and urging him down again and again and again. 

He wanted it. All of it. And now he was finally getting it.

The change of pace didn’t go unnoticed, not if Chris’ expression and shallow breaths - a far cry from the steady snores of moments before - were anything to go by.

“Fuck…”

The exclamation seemed somehow harsher for the soft, slightly dazed tone delivering it. The word was out of place - Chris never swore. Sure, curse words casually found their way into his everyday conversations, dropped into sentences without a hint of concern. But not there, never like that. And yet he had.

The thought spurred him on, filled him with a strange satisfaction, but it was difficult to feel smug for long when Chris was wringing moans from him without even trying. He wasn’t even touching himself and he was getting there; the hard length inside him hitting him just right, more than enough. But it didn’t stop him welcoming Chris’ hand when it found him in the dark.

Despite what he wanted, he was wrong - He wasn’t in control at all. Not really.

Soon he found his pace quickening while Chris held his hips, He could sense it coming, was edging on it. Needing to steady himself, he pressed his hands against Chris’ chest as he rocked back and forth.

Chris knew those sounds and what they meant - had heard them enough times for it to tighten his grip on Josh's hips and bring him that bit closer, too. Sensing Josh's urgency, Chris pulled Josh to his chest, hips lifting as he pushed up off the mattress with his heels. Firm hands held Josh still while he fucked him, hard thrusts that wrenched moans from them both, his breath hot and ragged against Josh’s ear. He felt Josh tense around him and heard the helpless sound he made in the crook of his neck. A few more thrusts and he was right there with him.

Staring up at the ceiling, Chris’ eyes began to focus again. Still catching his breath, he smoothed down Josh’s hair and sank back against the pillow, what little energy he'd mustered up most definitely expended while he vaguely wondered how it was possible to be more relaxed now than when he’d been unconscious.

“I’m…mmm… hah...” he trailed off into breathy laughter, interspersed with shallow breaths. “ _Man_ … I’m aha... awake…”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [@messofcurls-creative](https://messofcurls-creative.tumblr.com/)


End file.
